


All Is Revealed On The First Night

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Curtis, Altean Curtis, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), First Time, I just wanted to write Curtashi tentacle porn gdit, M/M, Tentacles, Wedding Night, Xenophilia, and idgaf that it's contrived, contrived backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Shiro's seemingly nice, ordinary, perfect husband is hiding a major secret from him. Or, how Shiro discovered his xeno kink.





	All Is Revealed On The First Night

The wedding had been perfect, with Keith as his best man and Hunk's company doing the catering. Shiro had truly found his happiness; Curtis was a kind and respectful person, a hard worker, and incredibly handsome, and Shiro had enjoyed getting to know him over the last few years. They pretty much knew everything about each other by the time Shiro had proposed to him.

But then came the wedding night. Curtis had seemed a bit apprehensive about it, even though neither of them were virgins. Shiro had chalked it up to simple nerves, until his new husband called him into the bedroom.

Standing beside the king-sized bed was his husband, completely naked, fully hard...and with an array of tentacles waving outward from his groin.

"I'm sorry, Takashi," he said, "I'd wanted to tell you for so long, I just...I didn't know how you'd..."

"You're an alien," Shiro said. "Or half-alien."

"I'm Altean," Curtis confessed. "It's a long story. I escaped Lotor's colony years ago and hid here on Earth after my family..." He shook his head. "I won't make tonight worse with a sob story, but I've been hiding out here, trying to start my life over. I joined the Garrison to help Earth stop the invasion, but...well, we all know how that went. So I thought I'd make up for it by joining the Atlas crew to help Voltron." He sighed. "That's the short version. Takashi, I'm _sorry,_ I never meant to deceive you, I...I just wanted to _forget_ I was Altean. But..." He wiped at his cheeks, revealing two faint marks not unlike Coran's and Allura's.

Shiro honestly didn't know what to think. Technically, Curtis had lied. Lying was considered one of the worst, most immoral and unforgivable acts possible.

But he'd come from Lotor's colony. Shiro didn't even need to ask why he'd escaped, or why he'd never met Curtis's family. He didn't _have_ one anymore. Curtis had just barely escaped with his life, probably, and who _wouldn't_ want to bury their heritage when it had only caused them pain and loss?

"I wish you'd told me sooner," he finally said. "I would've kept your secret. But Curtis, if you think this changes my feelings for you, you're wrong. You're still the same wonderful man I married." Curtis sighed with relief, pointing to his groin.

"Even with these?"

"Even with those." He wrapped his arms around his husband, and Curtis hugged back, shaking with emotion. "It's okay. We don't have to do anything tonight if you'd rather-"

"I was going to say the same to you," Curtis blurted out. "I mean, I didn't know how you'd feel about...well..."

Actually, Shiro was quite hard by now. Of all the times to have an inappropriate boner, having one after your husband had just spilled his guts about a troubled past and was still afraid you might hate him was probably the most inappropriate.

But it was the tentacles. Shiro could feel them wiggling against him, warm and thick and a little moist, and he realized he'd never been more turned on by anything in his life. He'd always considered himself fairly vanilla with a few kinks here and there, but he'd never considered tentacles.

Now, though, he wanted nothing more than to feel those things caressing and wriggling against his bare skin as Curtis fucked him until he could barely walk.

"Curtis," he said, "I hope I'm not-I mean, I feel bad, you just told me something painful, and-"

"I'll tell you the whole story another time," Curtis interrupted, stroking his face. "Right now, I just want us to have the best wedding night we can."

"Me too." He grinned a little. "And I want you to use them. Let me feel _all_ of you." Curtis blushed before smirking a little himself.

"Who am I to refuse my husband?" Their lips met in a hot, deep kiss as they tumbled onto the bedsheets, cocks smacking together, Curtis's tentacles lengthening to caress every inch of Shiro's skin. They tickled, Shiro thought at first, but soon they were secreting a bit of moisture that mingled with the heat thickening within him.

Not wanting to be left behind, Shiro's flesh hand explored every inch of Curtis's body. He looked human aside from the marks and tentacles, but his skin was warm and his muscles were taught and lean and the sounds spilling from Curtis's lips were music to his ears. He let his mechanical hand slide between them, stroking Curtis's cock.

"Mm..." Curtis smiled, pulling back from the kiss. "You feel so incredible, Takashi. I can't decide what I want to do for you first."

"Fuck me," Shiro gasped. "We have all night to do more, but I want you inside me. I want to ride you, to feel your tentacles holding me in place while I squirm...!"

Curtis grinned, sitting back against the pillows and pulling Shiro onto his lap, facing frontwards. One tentacle squirted something warm and slick against his entrance, two fingers sliding in as four more tentacles wrapped around his arms and spread his legs wide. Shiro let out a sharp cry of pleasure, squirming as Curtis's fingers stretched him, brushing against a certain spot as the fingers of his free hand teased his throbbing cock. Finally, he felt the burn and stretch of Curtis's sizeable cock pushing into him.

What followed was the most incredible, mind-blowing sex Shiro had ever imagined...no, more than that. This was beyond anything his imagination could create. That thick cock slamming in and out of him, a warm hand around his own cock, tentacles caressing and holding him in place, Curtis dusting kisses and bites along his shoulders and neck. Higher and higher he soared, the heat blazing through him until his vision burst into white and gold and he was only vaguely aware of himself screaming his climax to the galaxies.

When he eventually came down, he was limp and sweaty and sticky in Curtis's embrace. Curtis had pulled out of him, the tentacles had shrunk back to their usual size, and Shiro sighed happily, face buried in his husband's neck.

Right now, he didn't care about lies or origin stories or anything beyond how _incredibly awesome_ it was to have a gorgeous shape-shifting husband with _tentacles._

He'd more than found his happiness. He'd found the thrill of a lifetime.

"And that's just a preview," Curtis murmured in his ear, stroking his back. "There's a lot more I can do for you in the future."

Shiro chuckled, pressing a kiss to his neck.

"Good. I look forward to it."

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.


End file.
